Episode 6876 (22nd May 2014)
"At the hospital, a guilty Charity hopes her miscarriage story will ring true and her recent termination will not be apparent during the ultrasound. Declan breaks down in distress when it is confirmed they have lost the baby, and Megan later asks if Charity is going to tell him about the fall; Ross tries to ascertain whether Donna is a crooked cop; and Finn finally admits to Victoria he is seeing someone." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot At the hospital, a guilty Charity hopes her miscarriage story will ring true and her recent termination won't be apparent during the ultrasound. A cool Donna arranges to meet Ross in secret. When the sonographer can't find a heartbeat, Declan loses it and pushes the doctor for answers and breaks down in distress while Charity wrestles her guilty conscience. David tells Alicia that he's picking up Priya from the hospital tomorrow as she's being allowed to come home. He asks Alicia to cover in the shop again. Ross casually asks Cain about Donna, hoping to ascertain if she's crooked or straight. Cain gives his answer and Ross darkens to think he's been right all along. Chas and Cain are troubled about their shared secret as news spreads about Charity having lost the baby, particularly as Debbie blames Megan. Charity is inscrutable when Megan arrives asking if she's going to tell Declan about the fall. Donna waits for Ross, but he doesn't turn up. Charity tells Megan that she won't tell Declan about the fall as she persists in asking her. Donna asks Ross why he didn't show up and her cool façade crumbles as he patronises her. Donna fails to disguise her panic that time is running out for her. Alicia admits to Leyla that she is feeling left out, but Leyla isn't sympathetic. Finn finally admits to Victoria that he is seeing someone but is not ready to introduce him yet. Debbie tries to convince Charity to tell Declan about her argument with Megan, but Charity insists she can't and that she's worried what will happen if Declan finds out the truth. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Penn - Felicity Elder *Sonographer - Joel Parry Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs, Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Hallway, Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/stairs, Kitchen *Hotten General *Gateway before Connelton Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 21st May 2014, due to Coronation Street being broadcast in the 7.00pm slot ahead of a repeat broadcast of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I. Only one episode was broadcast on this date as well, due to a repeat broadcast of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II airing directly after. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes